


Warm and Wild

by FantasyGirlForever



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGirlForever/pseuds/FantasyGirlForever
Summary: Promto wasn't sure what he was getting himself into when Noctis asked him to help relieve his stress. All he knows is Noctis is not supposed to want this from his best friend. So why can he not stop himself whenever Noctis persuades him to do these "Experiments" with him?





	1. Request

Prompto nearly spit out his milk when he heard the question from his best friend, causing him to swallow the beverage improperly and is now having a coughing fit right next to said friend.

Noctis pat his back showing slight concern for the blonde teen, “You okay Prom?”

“N-N _koff koff_ NO!” he finally settled, “Of course I’m not okay dude!! W-What kind of person asked something like that to their guy friend!?” Promto’s face was bright red, obviously frazzled about the prince’s question.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to like freak you out.” The ravenette rubbed his neck awkwardly, “I was just wondering what it would feel like…”

“Yes… But Noct you don’t ask your best friend for a hand job. That’s something you go to a girl for buddy…” the shorter teen stated now lost all of his appetite.

Noctis stretched his arms settling them behind his head laying his back on the roof of their school, “Don’t really wanna ask a girl. I don’t care about anyone except Luna.” His sapphire eyes now focused on the clouds.

Prompto rested his chin on his right palm, “Then ask her for one when you two see each other. Wouldn’t that be better?”

“But who knows when that will happen? I want to see what it’s like now man and I don’t trust anyone else with this but you.”

The blonde couldn’t help but blush, “W-What? Bu-But why me?” He ruffled his hands through his hair nervously, “I mean she would be better right…? Plus it’s not like I’m an expert with this kind of thing man!” Prompto’s face was quickly turning a dark red.

Noctis sat up now facing his friend, “Last night… I had a dream about you… And when I woke up my bed was gross.”

“But your bed is always gross…”

“I mean I had a sexy dream about you Prom.. And I think I’ll keep having these kinds of dreams if I don’t do anything about them you know?”

The freckled teen turned away, “B-But I…”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I wasn’t attracted to you. And it’s just experience… for the both of us.”

Prompto thought for a moment. Noctis had a point, even though he could ask a girl it’s not like Noct knew anything either. The prince was probably too embarrassed to try with anyone else. Since he  wasn’t anyone important, it made sense for him to make a fool out of himself in front of the lesser friend.

The blonde slowly nodded, “O-Okay bud…”

“So… You’ll try it?”

Slowly Prompto nodded finally answering his question.

The prince couldn’t help but give a sly smile, “Alright cool. Let’s do it after class.”

Prompto was still frantic but at least he wasn’t as red, “What about Ignis?”

“He’s having a meeting with my dad today, so it’ll be clear at my place.”

“K-Kay after school then…”

Right on cue the lunch bell rang signaling the end of the break. Both Prompto and Noctis got up quickly grabbing their things heading strait to their class. Before they went their separate ways though, Noctis pat the back of his head shuffling his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t abnormal for the prince to play with his friend’s hair like that. But now knowing what the older teen was going to try with him Prompto couldn’t help but feel warmth from his head more so after he touched him there.

The blonde set his hand on the back of his head relishing in the tingling feeling in till a teacher yelled at him to get to class. This quickly snapped Promto out of his daze now running to his homeroom before the bell rang once more.

 

 

****XxX** **

****

 

It was after school when Noctis was waiting in the school plaza for Prompto. It sucked they weren’t in the same class this year. But his adviser insisted the blonde was too distracting for the next king in line. So he made sure the school had their homerooms at the opposite ends of the school.

Noctis was annoyed by this since Prompto did nothing to hinder his grades. He just made class more fun for the bored prince. He turned when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“Yo Noct!!”, The freckled teen waved running towards the taller boy, “Sorry I’m late man. I got distracted in class and the teach would not let me leave without an ear full!” he grinned rubbing the back of his head shyly.

For some reason there was this thin tension between the two of them. It had been there since Noct brought up his request.

The Prince turned back towards the gate of the school, “We better hurry. We only have five hours in till Ignis’s meeting is over.” He began walking to his apartment.

Prompto was caught off guard by the prince’s sudden movements almost tripping to catch up with him, “R-Right.”

The two now walking side by side. It was unusually quiet for the both of them. Prompto didn’t know what to say really since he felt Noctis was so focus on getting home. So he felt like talking would break the mood that the ravenette had built up.

“You nervous?” The taller teen asked.

Prompto looked down rubbing his shoulder, “M-Maybe a little. I told you I haven’t really done this kind of thing with anyone.”

“Well it’s only me man.”

“It’s BECAUSE it’s you dude…”

Noctis stared back confused by the statement, “ Look if it makes you feel better I’m clueless too.”

That did make him feel better. But he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

They finally made it to the apartment just under fifty minutes. So they had a little over fours left to get this experiment over with.

They enter the flat and to both of the teen’s surprise, it was spotless. And shortly after the same thought accord to the both of them.

“Man Ignis is a machine! Wasn’t this place a huge dump yesterday?!” Prompto looked around setting his bag on the counter of the kitchen, after he took off his shoes.

Noctis didn’t bother replying dropping his bag next to his shoes. He walked towards the bedroom throwing his blazer on the couch. Before he left the room he turned back towards his friend, “Aren’t you coming?”

Prompto’s face was beat red, “I.. Um.. I thought we were gonna play something or eat something first you know?”

“I want us to try this out first. I have a feeling you’ll be a timid mess if we try those things before this. You’ve been acting weird since lunch.” Noctis stated turning into his bedroom.

The pale teen couldn’t help but gulp down the saliva that built up in his mouth. The prince wasn’t wrong. He had been a complete emotional mess since then. So Noct should also know pointing that out to him will only make him more of a mess than he already is!!

Prompto sighed shaking his head. He was going to try to make this the best experience for Noctis! If his friend wanted to practise on him so he’ll be ready for Lunafreya or get something out of his system through him, Prompto will gladly do that for his most cherished friend.

He took of his blazer setting it on top of his bag walking towards the bedroom. What he wasn’t expecting was Noctis already in his boxers sitting on his bed.

It took all of the freckled teen’s will power not to scream or slam the door shut. This wasn’t the first time he’s seen Noctis in his underwear. It’s just he hadn’t expected his friend to be so eager for Prompto to help him with his sexual tension.

The blonde took a deep breath and slowly walked in, “Um.. Noct…How should I…” he couldn’t help but trail off.

Noctis stared up and smiled, “Finally got the courage huh?”

“You're not exactly making this easy for me buddy..” Prompto blushed staring away.

“Sorry if this is nerve racking for you. I guess I’m just trying to recreate my dream as fast as I can.”

“W-What was I doing in your dream exactly?”

Noctis smirked, “Well you were naked.”

“B-Besides that!” Prompto quickly cutting that off. He’ll help pleasure Noctis, but he refuses to get naked in front of the prince. Nothing was worth that embarrassment.

“You were also in between my legs.” the prince tried.

Prompto instead took a seat next to the Prince, “How about this? Will this be fine…?”

The taller teen smiled and slowly he leaned in resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder, “Yeah. This is better I think. “

“Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah. Cause your real.”

Prompto felt a flutter run down his stomach. He couldn’t describe it, but he quickly brought his attention back to Noct, “So what would you like first?” Noctis decided to answer this by grabbing his right hand placing it on top of his clothed member.

Prompto felt his face heat up as Noctis mumbled next to his neck, “I want you to stroke it through here.”

“ F-For someone who hasn’t been with anyone, you sure know what you want from me.”

The prince let a dark chuckle escape, “You act like I haven’t imagine how I would like to be touched.”

Prompto glared at his smug attitude. But he decided to bring his attention to where his hand was placed at instead. Of course he was nervous but he was also eager too. If that made any sense. Maybe it was because it brought him joy to make Noct happy no matter what. It was his duty as his best friend.

Slowly he gripped at it experimenting how to touch the prince.

Prompto never really touched himself like that before. Maybe a couple of times when he was overweight. But the idea of touching himself while losing the weight seemed odd to the young boy. Plus when him and Noct became friends, the prince became his whole world being his very first one and all. So he hadn’t got the chance to get to know his new body quite yet.

So the touches felt foreign to an inexperienced blonde trying to figure out how to please his friend. He recalled gripping it too hard was never the best method. So he kept it soft rubbing it along the length that was quickly growing in his hand.

“Wow your complete shit at this Prompto..”Noctis sighed, light moans escaping afterwards.

“I told you I was clueless with this kind of thing man!”

The ravenette shook his head, “It’s fine. It still feels better than my hand.”

Promto looked beside him noticing how the prince was blushing and every time his hand moved towards the tip of his clothed erection, Noctis would move his hips slightly up pressing it more towards Prompto’s palm.

The younger boy felt the heat radiating from the teen beside him. His arousal was fogging up the air in the room and Prompto notice how his own pants are feeling tighter the more he stroke the young prince. Prompto decided to slip his hands inside to take a hold of the throbbing member. Quickly Prompto could feel how much pre had leaked from the tip, so when he stroked along the shaft it made an erotic noise.

Noctis could barley take this anymore sitting up and decided to lay his back down the bed thrusting his hips matching to the blonde’s movement’s. He let out louder noises taking a grip of the back of Prompto’s shirt.

The freckled teen gasp at his changed position but continued to touch his friend now focusing on rubbing the tip then slowly squeezing down towards the base. A sudden coldness caught Prompto’s attention when he noticed Noctis using his free hand to slip down his boxers.

The blonde paused “W-Wait I shouldn’t…”

Even without Prompto’s movement the prince kept thrusting inside his hand “ ‘s fine…nnng! Keep going!”

Prompto felt something dark and heavy settle in his stomach. Seeing the prince of their kingdom in complete pieces thanks to him made him feel powerful. So he nodded moving even faster than before.

“Yes! Feels good Prom!!” Noctis yelled his mouth drooling.

Prompto felt like he could do more. He can do something else to pleasure his prince. Then he remembered what the boys in the locker rooms always talked about. They always bragged about how good it felt for their girlfriends to put their mouths around their dicks.

 But would that be okay with Noctis? He’s already pushing it by jerking off the future ruler of the land, a blow job though sounds treacherous. But seeing how loud Noctis moans from his hands, makes his friend want to give him more. Because he deserved the best.

Prompto's hands were now focusing on gripping the tip. The prince stopped moving his hips, now his back was arched his hips frozen in the air trembling from his found sweet spot. So Prompto slid his grip down the base and slowly leaned over pressing his tongue against the head and slowly engulfed the top half.

Noctis’s eyes widen dilated and without warning he ejaculated inside Promptos mouth “Gaaah!!!”

The blonde quickly moved back coughing up the seed. He had barely wrapped his lips around the shaft, he didn’t even get the chance to feel Noctis in his mouth.

The prince finished the rest of his release on his stomach leaving a sticky mess on himself and his friend’s lips. He laid back panting feeling highly stimulated and vulnerable. Prompto was trying to get himself together. After finally staving off dying a second time from choking, he had a moment to take in everything that just happened. Sure when they first started he was awful, but he must of done something right to make Noctis cum as hard as he did.

“Prompto…” the boy finally said after his orgasm.

The blonde teen flinched, “Y-Yes?!”

Noctis looked up at him, his eyes glint still high from his release“That was fucking amazing.”

“O-Oh um.. no problem dude…”

The prince sat up wrapping his arms around his shoulder, “I want to do more things like this with you.”

“B-But I um..”

Noctis smirked whispering in his ears, “You’re still hard…”

Promto felt a sudden coldness settle in his veins.

“I can help you too..”

All off a sudden Prompto shoved Noctis off him quickly jumping off the bed.

The older teen sat up confused “Prom what’s wrong?!”

“J-Just I um… I need to go!” Promto quickly ran out of the room making sure to grab all of his things before he slammed the door shut of the Prince’s apartment.

Noctis only stared towards his bedroom door confused, “What the fuck?”

 

_To Be Continued…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo not sure where I'm going with this one either! I just wanted to write promtis smut....but, of course, I have to add PLOT as I do with all the things I write. Why can't I let myself have fun and just write smut for smut!


	2. Pressure

Prompto was panting, his back against his bedroom door. His face flushed, body sweaty from running from Noctis's place.

What had just happened? Because it was already crazy that the prince wanted him out of everyone to gain sexual experience with! But what was the merit in the prince touching him? After high school, he'll soon be wed to Lady Lunafreya. If he needed to learn how to touch anyone, it would be a woman.

Prompto stood there thinking about why the prince would offer a weird thing to him.

Then it hit the blonde, "Maybe he felt like he owed me or something..." But Prompto didn't want any of that. He was fine helping the prince out. So he didn't need to be touched by the taller teen.

Speaking of which, he looked down to find he was still half erected from helping the prince earlier.

The freckled teen blushed at this. He wondered why it aroused him when he touched Noctis?

It was erotic how the prince thrust into his hand and how he groaned when Prompto touched the tip just right. And the taste of him when he came in his mouth, it wasn't a bad taste, but it wasn't good either. What drove him insane was when Noctis got close to his neck and whispered in his ear.

Quickly Prompto noticed he was fully erect now with the problem throbbing in his pants. He groaned annoyed that he was this riled up again. Prompto should take a cold shower, he really should. But the memory of him touching the prince was still fresh in his head, making him hunger for release that he hasn't given himself in a long time.

He zipped down his pants pulling his briefs aside to free his arousal. This was the first time he looked at his penis. It was a decent length, pink at the top, drooling with pre.

He took a grip of his length and slowly began to stroke. Mimicking the way he touched his friend. He was panting, the air around him felt warm. He arched his back moving his hips along with his strokes.

Since he hasn't really given himself this much attention in a long time, the blonde was already close.

His teeth clenched as he came letting out one last groan. He shot the load in his hand. There was a lot more than he realized. It had been building up for a couple of years.

Prompto let out one last sigh, relieved to have let go of all of that tension. He stared down at his soiled hand. The blonde couldn't help but feel shame from it. To have gotten off from the thought of his best friend. He was disgusting. He couldn't help but tear up there was no way he could let Noctis know. This small attraction the prince has for him is temporary. He needed to get his shit together.

Prompto decided enough was enough and started to strip to take a shower to wash off his sweat. He tried to ignore the red marks along his stomach in his reflection.

 

**XxX**

 

It was the next day and Prompto was not avoiding Noctis. He's just been busy catching up with his studies in the library during lunch. Okay, so he was playing Kings Knight acting like he was studying. He couldn't face the prince after everything that happened last night. It was already creepy enough he liked touching him, but he was a full-blown pervert for touching himself to the thought of his friend.

He sighed troubled.

"Having a problem with the goblin king?"

Prompto nearly jumped out of his seat when he found no one but Noct himself behind him, face blank of any emotion.

The blonde laughed nervously, "Still stuck in the marsh." He rubbed his arm feeling anxious.

"So about yesterday... Did I cross a line or something?" Noctis asked rubbing his neck.

Prompto shook his head, "No it's just... There's no point in you touching me."

"What? Why? You touched me."

"Yeah, but if you're gonna marry Lady Lunafreya, you should practice touching another girl. If you didn't notice I'm missing a couple of things buddy." Prompto explained.

Noctis stared at him for a moment. The smaller blonde couldn't help but be confused by the prince's stares. He looked more troubled than relived of this revelation, was he feeling embarrassed because how he reacted to his touches last afternoon? Or was he feeling regret for even thinking of experimenting with a guy like him?

"So does that mean it ends here…?" Noctis finally responded. He looked disappointed.

Prompto should say yes. He would if he were a good friend. But he's a selfish person by heart, "I-It doesn't have to end.. If you still want to practice being touched and all."

The taller teen perked, "Y-Yeah! We should do it again today. This time let's go to your place."

Prompto couldn't help but tilt his head, "Isn't your place better though dude?"

"Nah. Today Ignis insist that I study today. I can get away being gone maybe two hours after school in till he hunts my ass down." Noctis explained scratching the back of his head.

Prompto couldn't help but imagine the uptight teen using a rope to tie his prince up forcing him to do his homework.

"You thought of something weird, didn't ya?" the older friend pointed out.

"Maybe... Maybe not. Who can say? So the plan is to come to my place after school?"

Noctis nodded, soon after the bell finally rang for classes. The prince gave his usual sly smile, that's only given to his closest of friends. But somehow there was something below that look that Prompto wasn't accustomed to. He sighed as he gathered his things. He'll prey to Six that they'll forgive him for corrupting the heir to the Lucian throne. But just for a little bit, this is okay, right? Without a second thought, Prompto finally left the library to attend his classes.

 

**XxX**

 

Prompto felt an odd sense of Deja vu when he and Noctis were walking along the path to his place. They had just left the subway that would take them to the closet route to the younger teen's house. Usually, they would walk but seeing how limited their time was Noctis insisted they take the fasted way there.

But now that it was just the two of them along the path, it made Prompto re-live the same anxiety. Sure he got the hang of how to the pleasure the prince but would Noctis be bored if he tried the same moves? He thought for a moment since they didn't have as much time for this round Prompto had to come up with another technique to satisfy the prince.

But how would he do it? Then he remembered his later actions from yesterday. He blushed at the thought but he had a feeling that would be the best choice.

"You're thinking too loud Prom." the prince pointed out.

"Oh! Sorry man, I guess I'm just trying to come up with a way that isn't boring." the younger teen explained himself.

"Trust me Prompto you're fine. As long as you're the one touching me, it'll feel good."

The way Noctis said that made the blonde's stomach twist warmly. But he quickly shook it off when he realized they were in front of his place.

He quickly grabbed his key and opened the door. Both boys walking inside.

Noctis was again the one to lead setting his bag on the table and his blazer on the chair. He was always more courteous whenever it came to going to his friend's place.

"Shall we skip the awkward banter this time around?" the prince smirked at him.

Prompto couldn't help but laugh, "Sure bud. Let's go to my room." he walked towards his bedroom, Noctis following close behind. When they entered the small space Noct closed the door behind and quickly grabbed Prompto behind him arms around his waist. The blonde's face turned to beat red when he felt how hard his friend was from his rear.

"Dude I've been waiting all day for this.." The older teen whispered in his friend's ear. He began stroking his stomach which caused Prompto to freeze. But he quickly gained control and pushed the prince off him setting his back against his door.

"I told you, man. Let me take care of you." Prompto felt better when he gathered himself.

Noctis smirked and replied, "Alright then... How will you take care of me, Prom?"

A shiver ran down his spine from the way Noctis said his name, but the blonde refused to let that distract him. He slid down onto his knees where he was in perfect contact with the older teen's groin. He swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth nervous. He remembered when he was faced with the same thing yesterday, but he needed to build up the courage to take his future ruler. So he quickly he undid his slacks pulling them down along with the black briefs under there. The red arousal popped out of its prison bobbing slightly. Prompto's heart almost stopped when he was faced with this part of his friend once more. Unlike last time where there was a heated moment that led to wrapping it along his mouth, this time it was just him and Noctis's dick.

He took in another breath and slowly decided to lick along the base to get a feel for it. The prince took a grip of Prompto's shoulders laying his head along the door. He let out a gasp of relief when his younger friend's tongue finally graced him. Prompto licked it from the base to the tip. He remembered how much the prince loved it when he touched this part. So he circled his tongue around the head. Noctis's hips jerked towards his friend's mouth when he did this the blonde barley catching him by his hips. The older teen's face was flushed as he tried to hide it by covering his eyes, embarrassed.

Prompto felt brave enough to tease him, " I found your sweet spot…"

"Come on man, don't fuck around with me…" Noctis whined. He often did when he wasn't getting his way. But what the prince didn't understand was Prompto wouldn't even be on his knees for him if he wasn't ready to please his best friend.

Quickly he placed his tongue flat against the tip again swirling it around the head of the member. He finally felt brave enough to engulf the arousal, this time he was able to get a feel of it. Noctis let out the loudest groan into his arms jerking his head back as Prompto continue to experiment with his erection.

Now that the blonde has made it this far he wasn't sure what to do. He definitely had a dick inside his mouth. There was no real taste to it, but the shape sort of reminded Prompto of a Popsicle. A hot throbbing popsicle. So he thought back to the locker room talks he eavesdropped in the past. Now finding it odd how much he's been relying on information like this from his lewd classmates.

But nothing came to mind other than useless banter or how they complained about their ‘bitchy' girlfriends. So Prompto decided this time to just wing it.

Since it reminded him of a popsicle he was just going to try to suck on it like it was. So he pushed down as far down as he could go. To his surprise, there was no reaction from his throat like he thought there was gonna be. Shameful memories of him swallowing his food whole and ‘dieting' started to resurface making him blush embarrassed. That would explain the lack of any gag reflex. He was pathetic. But he'll use it to please Noctis. At least there was no fear of him puking on the prince's dick.

So he plunged deeper causing the Prince to tighten his hold on Prompto's hair, pale hips flinched not expecting the heated pressure.

"S-So... God Prom, you're so amazing…. So hot…" Noctis stared down his hand sliding across his head stroking the blonde locks in an opposite direction. Prompto stared up blushing at this gesture, "You keep looking at me like that makes me wanna move…"

The younger teen wanted to believe his friend's praises of him. But he needed to be grounded. Not was just feeling god. Anyone would. Prompto wasn't special…. He was nothing.

He decided to distract himself by focusing on the task at hand. He gathered saliva around his mouth to lube the area so he could move around the arousal with ease. He imagined his favorite popsicle sucking from the base to the middle moving away from the prince slightly.

"Haaah!" a groan escaped sun-kissed lips...

Prompto almost stopped completely caught off guard, but he shook it off so he could continue. He moved to the tip rolling his tongue around the head.

"F-Fuck! Prompto!!" the prince's hands were shaking resisting the urge to push his friend down his cock.

Prompto then slid his talented muscle to the dilated urethra pressing against it. He felt the pre leaking from in going down his throat. Noctis couldn't take it he was thrust against his friend's face slowly trying to push him against his sweet spots to it's very limit.

Prompto took note of this and moved back down and repeated the process. Once he got the hang of the pattern he was pleasuring the prince with no issues. Moans from both of the teens echoed the small room. One messier from a full mouth. Prompto couldn't help but place his free hand against his bulge rubbing it as he was bobbing his head faster down Noctis's length.

"Pr-Prompto I'm gonna… I'm gonna come…!!"

The blonde moved up leaving the member with a kiss he whispered, voice groggy from his actions, He jerked the member fast feeling that Noctis would come apart if he stopped completely. "D-Do you want me to swallow it like last time?"

"C-Can I cum on you?"

"W-What?! But that's…"

"Please… I wanna see it.." Noctis huffed his head lulling back in the brink of release.

Prompto stared down blushing. But what scared him most was how much he didn't mind the idea of him releasing on him. So again going against his judgment he let Noctis have his way.

"O-Okay.. .. Just watch the hair…"

"God, you're the fucking best." Noctis sat up taking a grip of his erection jerking it to oblivion down towards Prompto, "Can nnng can you open your mouth for me ahh.."

Prompto hesitantly follows his request sticking his tongue out, mouth widen.

Noctis hips jerked when he finally released his load. Streams of his heated essence landing on towards his mouth, some landing on parts of his chin and cheek. The blonde had to close his eyes as when Noctis rode off the orgasm, he moved his hips up making a small amount of land there. After the last squirt of his seed settling on his fingers, Noctis sighed laying back.

"So fucking good."

Prompto blushed to wipe the waisted load off his right eye with the end of his shirt pulling it up to try to wipe his face. Noctis took notice his eyes settling on his exposed stomach, the indigo eyes traveled towards the wet bulge trapped behind his pants. He slowly kneeled taking a grip of his shoulders.

Prompto flinched from the touch and quickly pulled his shirt back down, "You didn't see it did you!?"

"You're turned on."

"W-Well I um."

"Why don't you just let me touch you, Prom. I want you to feel the same as me. You made me feel something amazing…"

Prompto only blushed his face turning red.

"Prom… Just let me…" he trailed of leaning close to him.

The younger teen should push him off again. He should force the prince to leave. He knew this was all something he needed to do for both of their sakes. But he just couldn't bring himself to actually do it this time. Not with Noct looking so…blissed and gorgeous.

Lips finally met, Noctis urging the smaller teen to open his mouth pushing his tongue against Prompto. The blonde moaned as he submitted to this gesture Noctis taking advantage of this exploring his mouth. Both teens groaning Noct pushing Prompto onto the ground, he pressed his hand flat on the other boy's clothed erection. He pumped against the length copying Prompto to try to please him the same way.

Prompto broke the kiss while Noctis took the chance to kiss along his neck leaving a mark on him.

"Ahhh N-Noct I haaa!"

"Does that feel good?", he whispered against his skin, "I bet you'd feel better without pants… I want you to feel the same, Prom… I wanna.."

But a loud vibration on the hardwood floor broke their trance. They both jumped not expecting the noise at all.

"I-I think that's your cell Noct.," Prompto said sitting up Noctis doing the same as him.

Noctis reached for the expensive tech and glared when he read through the text.

"What's up, man?"

"Its Iggy. He's fucking here…"

"O-Oh... Heh heh…. some timing huh?" Prompto tried to lighten the mood but the prince wasn't having it.

Noctis got up with a fury putting himself together. After he gathered himself he turned to the disheveled blonde pulling him up locking lips once more. This caught Prompto off guard.

After they separated Noctis smirked, "This is far from over. I'll talk to ya later bro." he walked off to grab the rest of his things, While Prompto just stood there in shock.

When it finally register what he just let transpire in this room.

"Prompto you fucking idiot!"

What was he going to do!? This was getting out of control quick because Prompto didn't know how to keep it in his pants! He needed to separate himself before things get even deeper than they are now!

He needed to do this. For the future of his kingdom…

 

_To be Continued….._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have no idea what I'm doing here buuuuuut, if y'all are willing to see it through power to ya guys! Thanks for the read everyone!


End file.
